


Your Eyes

by giggling_bubble



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, Didn't Have A Place, Eye Contact, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, connection, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/giggling_bubble
Summary: Let's just say it's what you think it is. (read the tags)**If I find a place for it later I will remove it and move it there.**





	Your Eyes

Marinette tried to catch her breath, but her mind was moving a million miles an hour. Those eyes, his eyes, were boring through her, into her, seeing all of her and he wasn’t afraid. She wasn’t afraid.

His pants she could feel as much as hear as his chest trembled against hers; his heart fluttering ecstatically. Each muscle in his abdomen rippling against hers, all the connections between them, and yet they both craved more contact.

“I love you,” he whispered and his eyes squeezed shut. His eyes, those eyes, shut off for only a moment as she felt him convulse in her arms. His cry was quiet as he puffed warm breath against her ear, but she broke out in full body chills with the enormity of it all.

This was a culmination of all those moments they should have, would have, could have had if they had gotten to know each other earlier. They were making up for lots of lost time.

His skin was soft and glistening beneath her fingertips. Those eyes were staring at her again, holding her immobilized in their wonder and warmth. The mystery was gone, and yet, the intimacy of knowing each other in such a way was worth so much more.

“I love you, too,” she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. Her fingers laced up to his hair and he held her closer to him in a breathless embrace.

“I don’t ever want to leave you,” he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

She gently massaged his scalp and hummed to assure him, “Maybe someday you won’t have to.”

It was then that she felt him melt against her and they dropped bonelessly into the mattress. They shared his pillow and their faces were close enough to feel warm air from the other on their cheeks.

He stared into her eyes, those deep vibrant blues that beckoned him to pledge his heart to her. There was no doubt in his mind that he’d do anything for her if she asked him to. Anything at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago with the intention of using it elsewhere. Then I forgot where I wanted it so it's here.


End file.
